Nothing like the First Time
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Kaitlyn is ready to take the next step with Sheamus but not before her insecurities statrt to show so sheamus is there to make sure it all goes away. M! well isnt it always. Requested by Heidipoo :-)


_**This is for my FF buddy Heidipoo she is my inspiration! Kaitmus for her also i made this to be a couple of months after the Secret Admirer thing cuz i wanted to fit it into the story cuz you know i couldn't resist**_

* * *

Kaitlyn sits on the bed with her hands in her lap looking down at them in nervousness and excitement, "i don't know Sheamus i have never really done this before so i- i really don't know what i'm doing ya know its been so long ya know."

Sheamus walks over to her from the bathroom in his boxers "Kait i know ya are scared lass and ya don't have to do anything ya don't wanna do okay?"

He kneeled in front of her taking her face in his hands making her look up at him. Looking into his eyes she saw love in his eyes and the emotion on his face "so i want you to tell me now. Are you ready for this?"

she slides her hands over his arms and shoulders "yes sheamus i am." she said simply, smiling pulling her up to kiss him passionately.

He pulled away "good because i want to show ya that i love you and how much i worship you, starting by worshiping your body. Every. Single. Inch." sheamus said making a shiver run up her spine.

Sheamus began to kiss her vigorously making her fall back onto the bed that they shared in their florida home.

Kaitlyn had told sheamus that she wanted to wait until they were in their own bed, cozy in their own home.

Sheamus understood and waited for her to let him take what will be his in a matter of moments. Sheamus hand never loved anyone as much as he did Kaitlyn, after he had see what AJ and Big E. did to her a couple of months ago he had comforted her after she walked backstage.

She fell right into his arms telling him all of her grievances with AJ, she really didn't know why AJ had wanted to hurt her, she had been there for her countless times when she had her heart-broken, but he guesses AJ couldn't see that.

After that incident Kaitlyn had become insecure mentally and physically, not letting him touch her in any way except to kiss her.

Whenever he wanted to touch her below the waist she would jump out of her skin scooting as far away from him as she could.

But he stuck with her, falling in love with her wit and charm ,and now he was going to get to love her in the most ultimate way possible.

Her hair fanned out across the bedspreads looking up at him smiling at him like he had just told her she had won the lottery.

Sheamus buried his head into her neck kissing and sucking on her collar-bone, Kaitlyn moaned "mmm sheamus i love you."

she wrapped her hands around his back scratching lightly. Sheamus ground his lower half into her open sex the material of her panties being the only barrier preventing him from slipping himself into her, "I love you to baby more than you know.."

He didn't want to get to the main part just yet he wanted to get her begging and pleading for him to take her like a starved lion.

He started kissing down her neck leaving the purple hickies in his wake, when he stopped at her breasts he have them a firm squeeze through the thin material of her black bra, massaging them making her wine and plead for him to take the bra off of her body.

He complied with her shoving her hands under her unhooking the clasp shucking the material across the room.

The cool air ghosted over her breasts making goosebumps prickle at her skin and her nipples harden "ohhh" she moaned looking up at him when she seen his lustrous gaze upon her she felt a little self-conscious putting her arms over her breasts "its okay baby let me see your beautiful body."

Sheamus pulled her arms from her chest, bending down to take her pink nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around her hard nub.

he took her other breast in his hand pinching her nipple gently, he heard her whimper and felt her buck into his lower half.

Sheamus groaned feeling the friction between their sexes, he slid his hand down her body down to her panties, he played with the hem for a while making Kaitlyn impatient.

She wiggled under him indicating she was ready to be naked. Sheamus rose up on his knees looking down at her half-naked body, his eyes traveled down to her underwear linking his hands into them pulling them down slowly, she lifted her legs up helping him take them off.

She closed her legs a little not wanting him to see her innermost parts, he smiled down at her pushing her legs open gently. He could see her glistening wet folds in all its pink glory. he leaned down kissing her pelvis then taking her clit in his mouth, she moaned but he felt her stomach muscles tense and contract and she scooted back "uh um it's really okay sheamus you don't have to do that i'm ready." Kaitlyn said nervously.

Sheamus looked at her confused "what ye didn't like it? did i do something wrong" he said sadly, Kaitlyn could see the hurt on his face.

Kaitlyn scooted up to him "no no that's not it i loved it, but i just have never done that before and i just assumed you wouldn't want to do... that just like the other men."

He laid her back "well those other men are crazy."

she looked up at him "you want to do that.." his eyes softened,

sliding down her body he lifted her legs onto his shoulders "of course i do i want to do this to ya forever lass."

looking at Kaitlyn she nodded slowly and he lowered his head between her legs sticking his tongue into her pink folds. Kaitlyn's eyes rolled into the back of her head and fell back to the pillow "mmmm sheamus oh that feels so good..." she said panting and crumpling the sheets in her hands pulling them violently as sheamus kissed and licked her pussy until she was on the edge, but he suddenly stopped.

Her eyes popped open and she looked at him confused. he lifted his head "i want to be inside ya when ye cum for me lassie."

He pulled his boxers down and drug his pale body up hers settling in between her thighs "Katie i want ya so bad" she leaned up to kiss him "i want you too sheamus." he pushed himself into her tight body.

Kaitlyn wrapped her legs around his torso giving him more access to her opening "oh sheamus? she moaned feeling him move slowly inside of her.

Sheamus groaned out loud grabbing a hold of her hips "oh sheamus you feel so good, faster!" she shouted pulling him down making him bury his head into the side of her neck, but he complied bracing himself to pound into her relentlessly "AH sheamus i love you, i love you, I love you."

Kaitlyn chanted over and over as he brought her to a powerful orgasm ,he chanting brought him to the edge as well making him spill into her over and over screaming her name "Kaitlyn!" he collapsed on top of her kissing her face and neck.

Kaitlyn giggled wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back with equal vigor "i love you baby i will never ever forget this" he said softly into her lips "me either baby and there will be more where that came from." Sheamus beamed and they both laughed. Kaitlyn caught him off guard pushing him off of her and jumping on top of him straddling him "but i want yo be on to this time..."

* * *

_**-End-**_


End file.
